


Tumblr Drabbles

by Daise101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles  from from my tumblr.My tumblr: https://mmemiraculous.tumblr.com/search/That%20one%20chick
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. Mama Bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Class salt, except Nathaniel, where Marinette changes her phone number and the person the old number gets goes to the station for a harassment charge against those who kept sending Marinette some bad stuff. -Tumblr ask

Aurore Beauréal and Sabine Cheng stormed into the halls Collège Françoise Dupont. The entire school parted like the Red Sea. The determination in their eyes made every student (and faculty members) to scared to question what was going on.

The two made their way into the principal's office. Aurore knocked on the door, but Sabine opened the door without an answer to come in. Damocles looked up from where he was typing on his computer.

“Ms. Cheng, and Ms. Beauréal? Is there something wrong?” Principal Damocles asked.

The baker's wife didn’t answer, all she did was slam an envelope on his desk.

“What is this?” Sabine still didn’t answer, she gestured for him to open it. He did and read the contents of the letter. “A lawsuit for negligent supervision? Why?”

“I got a new phone yesterday,” Aurore began. “I found a bit funny on how I got Marinette’s old number. Then out of nowhere after school my phone was bursting with texts from numbers I did not know. So I realized they were texts from Mme. Bustier’s class.”

“I still don’t understand why this is leading to a lawsuit.”

“Because-” before she could finish her statement, the woman next to her exploded with the reason.

“ALL OF THOSE TEXTS WERE THREATENING. ALL OF THEM CLAIMING THAT MARINETTE WAS PHYSICALLY HARASSING SOME GIRL! TELLING HER TO NOT SHOW HER FACE IN SCHOOL EVER AGAIN! THE WORST ONE WAS ALIX SAYING THAT SHE WOULD DEAL WITH HER IF SHE DID COME!” With how red Sabine was it was a miracle she wasn’t akumatized (in reality Hawkmoth was way too scared that if he akumatized her she would come after him.) “after Aurore called me I asked Marinette what has been happening in school, and she just burst. Do you understand how much it hurts as a mother when you don’t notice that your own daughter was hurting for so long?”

“Ms. Cheng I’m so sorry that your daughter was experiencing bullying. I’ll do something about right away. But I still don’t understand the lawsuit.”

It was Aurore who explained that part, “It’s because Marinette said she’s told all of the faculty members about the bullying but you guys did nothing. This isn’t the first time this has happened though. Everyone knows you never punished Chloe because she was the mayor's daughter. You expelled Marinette over bad evidence. There is so much more I can say,” Aurore’s voice was starting to raise now. “But it doesn’t matter! The point is you’re being sued. You allowed all of this to happen.”

Sabine cut in again. “Not to mention you hired the most incompetent teacher to deal with a class like that. She told any of the victims of bullying that they need to “set an example” She basically made them fend for themselves. And don’t you think I’m going to forget about bringing my daughter back because that bullshit excuse that girl gave you.” Principal Damocles eyes widened when Sabine cursed. “I will also be contacting each of those kids parents about harassment.”

“M- Ms. Cheng I- I really don’t think court is nec-” Sabine raises her hand to stop him from talking.

  
“Anything else you have to say will be said through my lawyers.” She made her way to the door, Aurore following close behind. Before she opened the door to leave she turned back to look at the shaking principal “Marinette will  _ never _ be attending here  _ ever _ again.” With that she left. Aurore leaving with her and slamming the door.


	2. What’s going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class salt- parents are concerned about the akuma class and their kids are frequently being targeted. So they ask the school to record their daily interactions to see what's causing all this negativity. Low and behold they see their kids being fed lies, bullying a sweet girl, and a teacher who does nothing but side with the bullies. Their kids get lectured, punished, grounded, and has the truth shined on them. All students have to apologize to Marinette and end paying for their free commissions. -Tumblr ask

The student’s parents all wanted to understand why their children were akumatized constantly, and went to the school the school board asking if there was anything the school can do to tell them what was going on in the class. The plan was to add a camera and voice recorder to find out what was the source of the negative emotions, and have the video recording sent to the parents every week. It was a flawless plan.

What they didn’t expect when they got the first recording was most students to be ganging up against Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and when she looked to her teacher for help she was blamed for starting the argument. Every parent wondered how to keep away the wrath of Ms. Sabine Cheng.

2 days after all the parents saw the footage, they were called to the Dupain-Cheng household (including Ms. Rossi). The most surprising thing about the meeting is that the Chinese woman didn’t attack anyone. It was probably because her husband was there. Mrs Rossi apologized and explained what she was told about the school closing. They all agreed that the best course of action was for all of them to go to the school and make sure all of the class understood they were in trouble and all of them would none of them would get free stuff from any of the Dupain-Chengs.

The next day was glorious for Marinette. When Mrs. Rossi walked in Lila obviously paled. Everyone else’s parents followed behind. Mme. Bustier didn’t question why she was there. It was as if she already knew what was

The beginning of the shitstorm started with Ms. Rossi’s confession: “Everything Lila has ever told you was a lie. For the past 5 months we have been in Paris.” From there on it was Sabine that went off ranting on all of the horrible things they saw. Each parent with a Furious look in their eyes.

some people were punished as bad as Lila: she was going back to Italy. Or as little as Jueleka: she was going to be grounded and was going to take time away from kitty section.

Not even Mme. Bustier was safe from Sabine. She ripped her apart. Every parent agreed when she said they’d be reporting her to the school board. That scared her. She knew if they reported her she’d either be demoted or fired.

In the end everyone in the class were going home for a while. Everyone was either going into new classes or a new school. Mme. Bustier did end up getting fired. Marinette wanted to feel sympathy for the woman, but couldn’t because all she’s held her back from.

For once, Marinette was grateful for her mother’s over protectiveness, but her mother still walked around the bakery with some kind of determination. Then she remembered. _Marinette forgot about Principal Damocles_.


	3. Goddess Of A Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka as the bakery’s personal delivery boy, except he had to get some materials that day.

“Thank you again Luka.” Marinette said, as she waved to Luka when he rode up to the bakery’s back door. “I hope it wasn’t too much of a hassle.”

“It was no problem.” Luka assured her, he walked out of the van and kissed her cheek.

Recently, Luka had turned into the bakery’s personal delivery boy for the summer. About 2 weeks ago Marinette was hanging out with her boyfriend on the liberty, staying after a Kitty Section practice. Luka began talking about how he’s been looking for a summer job to pay for University.The small gigs kitty section has been getting wasn’t enough money. Marinette had explained that her parents needed a delivery person, he’s got the job as long he knew how to drive. Luka agreed

“If you say so, I just thought it was pretty heavy to carry into the van by yourself.” 

Marinette made her way to the trunk as Luka opened it. Instead of reaching for something like milk, Marinette went for the heavy bag of flour.

“Oh, do you need me to get your Dad?” 

“No it’s fine.”

“Ok then, let me,” The Guitarist set down the two gallons of milk he was carrying. “Help yo-” before he could finish,  ~~ The goddess of a woman ~~ the small blunette slung the 18 kilogram (40 lbs) bag of flour as if it were nothing. She could drop kick Luka and he’d say thank you.

“W-What?” Marinette stutterd. Did he say that out loud?

“You did.” She said back, confirming his nightmare.

He then said quickly, “I didn’t mean it. W-well I-I did mean it, I just didn’t mean to say it out loud. I’m sorry.” He grabbed the gallons of milk again. He was too embarrassed to look at her. “I’ll see you inside.” He walked away quickly.

Marinette watched him as he walked away embarrassed. Man, was her boyfriend adorable or what?

“I heard that.” Luka looked back at her. Now it was her turn to flush in embarrassment.


	4. Behind the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Alya was listening to Lila confess?

“You’re either with me or against me.” Lila put her and on the wall. “It’s your choice.” She smirked, and flipped her hair as she walked out the door.

Marinette slammed her fist in the sink countertop. Lila was just bluffing, she wouldn’t do that. But, the way her class easily believed her disability she probably could turn the class against her. 

Tears started stinging her eyes. Before she knew it, she was crying. She didn’t want to be alone again. Marinette worked so hard to become friends with everyone and for them to not only just be her friends but to hate her? It sounded so horrible.

The bluenette felt arms wrap around her waist. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” A voice said. 

Marinette looked up, “Alya?” She sniffled.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you.” Alya had her head on Marinette’s back in shame. 

“Als, it’s not your fault. Her lies sounded so promising.” Marinette Tried to defend her friend.

“Don’t do that.” The blogger said suddenly.

“Do what?”

“Make it sound like I wasn’t wrong for not listening to you. Your my best friend I should have listened to you first.”

“I’m guessing you heard everything she said then.”

“I heard enough to know I want to destroy her.”

Marinette turned around and pulled Alya into a tight hug. “Thank you, but please don’t get physical with her.” Marinette pleaded

“Don’t worry, I won’t. We’ll just make sure no one in school believes her.” Marinette sniffled and said thank you again. “Also if I don’t believe you again  _ please  _ call me out on it.”

“Alya-” Marinette began

“No. It’s not fair for you to get hurt because I listen to what I want to hear.”

“Ok,” Marinette agreed. “I just need a hug right now.”

“I can do that girl.” And they did.


End file.
